1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire-stops, and more particularly it pertains to a new and improved fire-stop apparatus Which is formed with integral securement tabs enabling an immediate secure twist fit interlocking with commercial type metallic studding. Cooperating neck-down terminal shoulders formed at either end portion of the invention enables the so-formed fire-stop to interfit between vertical legs of the aforenoted studding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fire-stops in the construction trade is well known in the prior art. Fire codes, as well as prudent construction, requires that these devices be positioned at various vertical heights between studding or framework of construction walls to discourage the spread of fire throughout that construction by minimizing air flow or draft to a fire in progress. While fire-stops have been utilized extensively in cooperation with conventional wood frame studding, an application to metallic studding, as is currently the building trend, has not been developed Time consuming and labor intensive separable fasteners have been utilized to position fire-stops throughout such metallic framing or studding. The interlock system of the present invention creates a stronger, unitized construction and hastens the completion of a structure by reducing man hours thereby providing immediate economic as well safety advantages. An example of a prior art fire-stop is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 498,663 to Montgillion. The patent provides for a universal-type fire-stop of two readily movable interrelated sections that are spread to fit between associated vertical studs and by the use of nails, screws or other attached means, is affixed to said studs. This earlier patent is noteworthy in that the construction trade has not progressed substantially beyond these early-type patents to provide a fire-stop that is immediately installed on site requiring a minimum of expertise, effort, or labor.
A further prior art patent is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 1,412,736 to Hamilton. The Hamilton patent presents somewhat of an improvement over the previously noted Montgillion patent in that integral burrs are formed to enable temporary securement of the fire-stop device to associated wood studding enabling subsequent attachment by means of separate fasteners such as nails. While an improvement in application to wood framing, the Hamilton patent, as the other prior art, provides no means of effecting rapid permanent securement of the fire-stop in time sensitive commercial construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,195,097 to Saino is yet another in a series of fire-stops for utilization in cooperation with wood framing including means for attachment to such frames by use of separate fasteners to protect the underlying framework and accordingly includes the same labor intensive shortcomings as previous prior art devices.
U.S Pat. No. 1,428,881 provides a different approach utilizing fire-stops for wood framing where serrated teeth are positioned at terminal portions of a fire-stop where vertical attachment forces are translated into longitudinal movement through the fire-stop member and enables attachment of the fire-stop into wood framing and accordingly provides no further improvement in fire-stop construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,994,114 issued to Black sets forth a fire-stop with associated ear-like members to embrace adjacent studs wherein said ear-like members include integrally formed attachment means for securement to said studs. Accordingly, the subsequent need for ancillary tools and positioning of said fire-stops renders the Black patent similar to other prior devices and is of minimal improvement in fire-stops and of little or no application to metallic framework of contemporary construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,867,449 to Ecket sets forth a fire-stop formed of metallic construction with accessory ears and attachment plates for securement to studs in an effort to expedite the positioning of such stud fire-stops within framework but as in other prior devices, provides no twist-in attachment to studding and requires accessory tools and the attendant additional time of installation for utilization of such a fire-stop device.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 271,849 illustrates a fire-stop formed of metallic construction with alternating ears at terminal end portions thereof with what appears to be sharpened protuberances for use between wall studs. The application of this patent to Kendallckunz is again strictly utilized with wood studding as there is no illustrated means of securing such a fire-stop between metallic framework members.
As such is may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved metallic fire-stop which addresses both the problem of reinforcement and draft halting ability when positioned in place and furthermore, ease of attachment that is lacking in the prior art, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.